Live Memories
by Atari Atagashi-Chan
Summary: The Yondaime faked his death and is now currently living in Iwagakure. When Kakashi and team seven get a mission there, how will they react to seeing the 'dead'. -No pairings yet- -Possible future shounen-ai- -Currently in the process of revamping-
1. Enter: Namikaze Minato

A/N: This was written...long, long ago...back in the dark ages...of 2006. And...for this reason, this was written before most of what's currently considered the Naruto series had been released. This fic was most definitely released before the Yondaime's name had been revealed and we found out he was Naruto's dad and before the time skip, Sasuke retrieval arc, Yamato, Sai, Madara, before Danzo became Hokage...before Tsunade kinda went freakin' comatose...yeaaaaaaah...

Let's take ourselves WAYYYYYY back to when Team 7 was... tiny and original. The times when no one had matured yet and their abilities were still developing.  
Kakashi, the perverted, supposedly apathetic sensei we all knew and loved. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto...all thirteen years old. :3 Oh noes~  
Ahhhaha. I'm revamping all five chapters so I can start work on this again.  
I will NOT change the plot or main idea of ANY chapter. I wouldn't do that to you people. Lol.

WHAT AM I CHANGING?  
I'm fixing Minato's name now that it's been revealed.  
I'm fixing my childish sentence structure and immature word choice.  
I'm changing all ooc-moments to in character.

**If you see the name Kayaku anywhere in there, I mean Minato. I'm attempting to fix all that as I dedicate all of today to rewriting these first 5 chapters.**

* * *

"Yo..." Kakashi grunted as he spontaneously appeared from thin air, reading his usual fetish series.

"YOU'RE LATE! AGAIN!" Naruto screamed, pointing at his sensei with frustration.

"I know, I know... I actually have a good reason this time..." The jounin growled, putting the second book of Icha Icha Paradise away. Sakura and Sasuke took a hint something was off. The aura about their sensei was more dismal than usual.

"Kakashi-sensei, um... Everything okay?" Sakura inquired, apprehension dripping from her syllables.

"Yeah, yeah... Just had a little run-in with Gai..."

The three genin knew that was their cue to change the subject. But, surprisingly, Kakashi beat them to it.

"Ah, but enough about that. I have a mission for you all." Taking out a scroll and unrolling it, the three genin crowded around it and scanned the ebony kanji scrawled down the page.

Naruto's eyes lit up and he grabbed the scroll.

"Well, let's go! What're we waiting for? We've got ground to cover!" As the blonde began to bound off, Kakashi grabbed him by the collar, pulling back.

"Woah. Not yet," He stated calmly. "I have to give you a briefing first." Naruto groaned, but listened nonetheless when Sakura gave him a glare fitting of her inner self.

"Now. Seeing as how we'll be delivering these two very important documents-" He held up two rather large heterochrome scrolls. "-to Iwagakure-" Saying that village's name sent a shiver down the man's spine. Flashbacks of Obito skipped through his brain, sending a pang to his heart. Pausing to allow a sigh to pass his lips, he suppressed the feeling and continued, voice remaining tainted by apathy as it had been before. "-we're going to have to be on full alert and keep to the middle roads where others can see us."

"Wasn't the point to not be seen?" Sasuke breathed gently, slight annoyance piquing his vocals as he attempted to sound more knowledgeable than their sensei. Kakashi eyed him professionally. He had dealt with kids like Sasuke before and he wouldn't take that kind of attitude from anyone.

"Yes, it usually is," The jounin huffed. "But we're going to stay in plain sight for this mission because, basically, we're playing a fallacy. In other words, we're going to make people think we're there for alternate reasons. We must play our cards carefully with this mission. And we absolutely _cannot_ afford to lose these scrolls. Now..." Kakashi scanned his students, meeting the intense gazes of each, then continued once more. "We'd better reach the village before nightfall, so let's get going."

With that, team seven set off through Konoha's gates.

* * *

"WOW!" Naruto exlaimed, dashing between an array of colourful shops lining the dirt roads of Iwagakure. Kakashi paid no heed to the rambuctious notions of his student. This village, everything he remembered about it, had changed. When he had last laid eyes on it's grounds, it was a battlefield, not a peaceful civilization.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

The jounin snapped back to reality at the sound of his name. He looked down to see all three genin slightly ahead of him, staring back in confusion.

"Ah... coming, coming..." He waved a hand haphazardly as he took one last look around, then caught up.

As they made their way to the outskirts of a forest near the eastern border, Kakashi paused and called his students to attention.

"We'll set up camp somewhere around here. We can't make it to the center before morning, so we might as well stop now..."

"WHAT? Oh, come on! I could keep going forever!" Naruto yelled loudly. Sakura hit him over the head, anger boiling her blood.

"Would you just shut up for once?"

* * *

Minato yawned as night blanketed Iwagakure. He had been on the way back to his apartment at that time, disguised in his daily genjutsu to be certain no one would discover his lie of an existence. When he had faked his death thirteen years ago, he had fled to Amegakure, hoping to find somewhere suitable to live and hide. Reaping no reward for his search, the man had sighed and moved on. Clever as he was, he had begun his treck to his least favorite place in the world: Iwagakure. Who would ever suspect him there, the place that would pain him most?

"I'll never make it back at this rate..." His voice was light on the wind as he paused, looking up to the star-bitten sky. "Hm?" The sound of voices escalated, causing the blonde to glance to his left, pondering the source.

"Honestly..."

"What!? I didn't do anything, I was just saying-"

"Well, SOME of us want to rest so we can continue the mission on full alert like Kakashi-sensei TOLD us to be, Naruto!"

Minato perked up immediately at the mention on his former student's name and his son's name. "It couldn't be... not here..." The blonde whispered to himself. Taking a step back, the man followed the sound of their voices and jumped into a tree nearby. The man idled himself into a branch overhanging the clearing team seven was currently stationed in and lowered his chakra to an unreadable level, cautious not to be caught eavesdropping

Both eyes shot open at the recognizable spiky silver hair and mask of the jounin walking casually toward his three genin after scoping out the surrounding area.

_Kakashi-kun..._ He thought, astonishment unhinging his jaw. _So, it is him..._

"NARUTO, YOU JERK!"

A loud smack rang through the forest, birds fleeing at the alarming sound.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"For being ignorant!" Sakura hissed, fists balled at her side as she turned to set up her sleeping bag further away from the males.

Defeat pulled at the corners of Naruto's lips. "What'd I do, dattebayo..."

"Dobe..." Sasuke growled as he descended on his sleeping bag, sitting there with a scowl.

"Sasuke-teme, you little- oof!"

"Now, now... Could you two possibly get along for even just this mission?" Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the shirt collar casually and yanked the little genin backwards. Naruto immediately spun around and squinted at his sensei for as long and as hard as he possibly could, attempting to get his point across.

"What?" Kakashi cocked his head slightly, raising a brow.

"You've been acting differently ever since we got into Iwagakure!" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusatory finger in Kakashi's direction. The jounin blinked, brows furrowing with confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kakashi-sensei, I noticed it too..." Sakura piped up from a bush nearby. She walked out of it, having changed into her sleeping attire. Both emerald eyes stared up at the man with a hint of puppy-dog mechanics. Kakashi then understood what they meant.

"Ah, well... that's a whole other story. Why don't you three go to sleep?" He swiftly attempted to change the subject.

"It's nine in the evening!" Naruto reprimanded.

"Ten." Sasuke corrected quietly, rolling over on his sleeping bag so to tell them he would now be ignoring them.

"Whatever." Naruto yelled, piqued. He turned back to Kakashi. "You're avoiding the subject!"

"Avoiding, am I?" The jounin merely leaned against a tree with a relaxed and aggravated sigh and took out Icha Icha Paradise. "Yes, I suppose so..."

"GAH!" Naruto lunged at Kakashi, who instinctively pinned him to the ground on his stomach, pulling his hand backwards across his back.

"I'll tell you this and only this. Iwagakure isn't the place I'd prefer to be in. It...brings back some painful memories." Kakashi completed and allowed Naruto freedom. He stood back and sighed, an almost pained look in his one visible eye as Naruto twisted his body to look at his sensei, confusion ridden on his face.

Minato sighed at this, closing his eyes as he recalled the fateful day. He could see the tears daring to burn their way out, but knew Kakashi had more restraint than that. He looked to Naruto, noting the familiar look of the boy. He looked exactly like...himself. _Could he be...?_ His contemplation was soon interrupted, a shock jarring his heart.

"Whoever is hiding, you can come out now." Kakashi sighed professionally, snapping his book closed and looking towards the spot where Minato had skillfully positioned himself. Naruto, and Sakura followed his gaze, eyes widening at the realization. Sasuke rolled over, brow furrowed at the sudden accusation their sensei had made. Minato gulped, now realizing he had had to keep some chakra sensible to maintain his genjutsu of fabricated appearance.

"Damn..."

* * *

A/N: I hope that's at least a little better than what it was and not so ooc as it was...lmao. I apologize for the long A/N at the beginning. I'll cut back on that after this chapter, I promise.


	2. Unmasked

A/N: Revamp finished.

* * *

**.:Chapter Two:.**

Minato leapt from the tree down to the forest floor, harbouring the appearance of an elderly gentleman, face and body ridden with age. The three genin gaped at him. Who had ever heard of a an elderly villager leaping from a tree like a ninja? "Ah, sorry, sorry! Couldn't help but watch the three little kiddies bickering away! Very interesting...Oh ho ho ho!" He laughed, placing a hand to his mouth mischievously. Kakashi looked towards the main, raising a brow. There was something familiar hidden in his fabricated laugh. He narrowed his one visible eye for signs of an illusion.

"Genjutsu...?" Kakashi inquired in a whisper. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked back to their sensei, confused. Minato blinked. He had totally forgotten what a genius his former student was.

"Um, haha, what are you all doing in this neck of the woods, eh? From Konoha, yes?" He asked quickly, attempting to find a scapegoat. _This is bad...if they find out..._

"Who are you?" Kakashi demanded, straightening himself.

"Me? Oh, I'm just an old peddler on his way back home for the night! Out shopping for the mistress, ah, you know?"

Kakashi didn't buy it even for a second. "Really? I'm assuming you're from Iwagakure. Wouldn't the woods here be a little out of the way, sir?"

"Well... sort of. I live right off the edge of the northern border!" He was telling the truth. He actually had two places. One house right outside the wall of Iwagakure, and one apartment room inside.

There was most definitely something peculiar of the elder's speech. It wasn't the proper speech of an elder Kakashi knew majority would have used with complete strangers. Normally, every word would obtain some trait of formality. Although, this man was making it seem like he had know him for years, using 'kimi' instead of 'anata', 'boku' and 'ore' in place of 'washi'...the jounin narrowed his vision, suspicions rising.

"I see..."

"Does this village have elaborate gates like Konoha- er... if you've ever been there." Naruto interjected.

Minato still couldn't place his finger on it yet, but there was definitely something familiar about that blonde kid. What had they called him before? Naruto? Could it have been a coincidence?

"Uh... well, sure, doesn't everywhere? Not as glamorous as Konohagakure's, of course, but we still have some. They're golden, actually." Minato replied casually, almost forgetting to disguise his voice.

Kakashi stiffened. Something just wasn't right and he knew it.

"Oi... Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura?" He spoke without looking away from the man. "Why don't you three go out scope out the area, for training of course." He didn't add any sort of explanation. He figured he didn't need to. His students were smart.

Sasuke was the first to turn and walk off into the woods. Sakura, about to follow suit, noted Naruto's complaining face beginning to rise, and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him backwards along with her. Suprisingly, the blonde accompanied her without question, a hue of blush tainting his cheeks.

Kayaku and Kakashi were then left alone.

"Now..." The silver-haired man began, taking a defensive stance. "I'm going to ask you this one last time. Who are you?" Kakashi growled in accompaniment to his most threatening glare. Minato smirked.

"I told you... a mere peddler from Iwagakure... You're not going to pick on this old man, now, are you, you naughty child?" He concluded, resisting warping his voice to the husky old man's he had been using and flashing his former student a fox-like grin.

Kakashi's eye widened in astonishment at the recognition, jaw dropping in lieu of his shock. "You-" A blinding bright yellow flash cut through the trees as Minato appeared behind the jounin, binding him with chakra and holding a kunai to his throat.

"Who's the blonde kid?" Hot breath beat on Kakashi's ear.

"Your son..." Kakashi growled, not bothering to struggle. He knew he was no match for the man. "That is, if you're..."

Minato released his hold on the man, allowing him to turn slowly and their eyes to meet as he allowed his genjutsu to drop, glittering golden strands and cerulean blue eyes glimmering a creamy hue in the moonlight. The man smiled, this time genuinely as Kakashi felt his heart skip a beat and constrict into a spiral inside him.

"Hello, Kakashi-kun," He whispered, reaching up to strip the man of his mask. Kakashi didn't resist, allowing him to pull the navy fabric from his skin. Minato's smile became warmer as he delicately cocked his head to the side. "You haven't changed one bit, kiddo."

"Shut up." Kakashi retorted weakly, brow furrowing in pain. Minato shook his head, allowing his gaze to drop.

"So, you say that Naruto kid is my son? You mean... the one I sealed the kyuubi into?" Though his final syllables dropped tenfold in amplification, the jounin caught wind of the barely audible inquiry.

"Unfortunately..."

"And his last name. He took Kushina's like I asked, yes?"

"Uzumaki...indeed, it was decided thus." There was a slight pause before Kakashi found the nerve to continue. "Speaking of the kyuubi, aren't you supposed to be...dead?"

The former Yondaime's smile faded. "I suppose so, yes." He sighed, giving a weak shrug.

"Do you even know what kind of absolute misery and hell you put Rin and I through? And the village? Did you even think about what kind of downfall and utter chaos that led to?" Kakashi hissed, fists balling at his sides. Minato took a step back, cringing.

"If I hadn't-"

"If you hadn't, the entire village would have been a lot better off!"

Minato swallowed, attempting to regain his composure. "If I hadn't, I wouldn't have had the strength to lead the village into the new age that we all knew was needed. If I hadn't, the entire government would have fallen from within. It was inevitable unless I had-"

"Shut the hell up." The man didn't raise his voice often, but when he did, it was almost threatening. "I don't even want to hear it. You're not the man I once knew. You're not the man Konoha loved and cherished. You're a coward. The Namikaze Minato I once knew wouldn't have done something so drastic simply out of stress and apprehension to change."

Minato felt his breath catch in his throat, eyes widening at the words he had been so afraid to hear all these years. Swallowing the burning tears attempting to escape him, the blonde straightened himself out, clearing his throat. "Kakashi, I was your sensei. And, as your elder now, I have the right to tell you what's wrong and what's right. And let me tell you now that if you ever use that tone with me again-"

"So now you're treating me like you did when I was six? How very mature, sensei."

Minato bit down on his lower lip, teeth grinding. Kakashi had sure grown into a man that could upstage just about anyone. A small smile cause the man's lips to twitch upwards. "Kakashi, you-"

"NO WAY! YOU WERE KAKASHI-SENSEI'S SENSEI!?"

The duo paused to look towards the source of the interruption only to find Sakura holding a hand over Naruto's loud mouth.

"Uh... don't mind us, really! Ahaha..." The kunoichi laughed nervously.

Naruto broke from Sakura's grasp, running to the clearing. "Wait! N-Naruto-!"

"AND YOU'RE THE FOURTH HOKAGE!" The genin shouted, looks of excitement and disbelief pulling his mouth into a half smile.

Minato blinked then slowly took one step backwards, already having been caught of guard by Kakashi's lecture. "Y-yes, I suppose you could say tha-"

"AND YOU'RE MY FATHER?!" Naruto shouted, fiery tears reflecting the turmoil of emotion he was currently feeling as they made their way over the swell of his cheeks. The man's eyes lit up with terror. He hadn't intended for the boy to find out any time soon...or ever, for that matter.

"You heard that..." He breathed in defeat.

"Yes, Naruto. He's your father, my sensei, and the Yondaime Hokage. Namikaze Minato." Kakashi stated haphazardly, laying a hand on his sensei's shoulder. Minato looked between the two, then dropped his gaze to the floor, sighing.

"You're... my..." Naruto's expression had faded to a monochrome of blankness as his fragment of a sentence died out. Minato nodded slowly, not quite sure of whether he should be confirming or denying the accusations placed upond him.

Naruto sniffed, wiping the tears on his sleeve, before running to the man and jumping atop him, knocking him to the forest floor as he buried his head in the man's chest, allowing sobs to snake their way past his lips. Sasuke and Sakura only then worked up the nerve to appear from the bushes, walking up to stop beside Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei... is he really...?" Sakura questioned, words slowing to a standstill of shock.

"Indeed." Kakashi whispered, pulling his mask back above his nose.

"O-Oi! N-Naruto! What are you-?"

"Dad..." The boy smiled, playing with the new word on his tongue. It felt good to say it, to say something so important. It felt good to fill the gaping hole he had felt his entire life.

Minato blinked, hearing the estranged syllable. "Dad?" He parroted, almost as though the word were unfathomable.

"Why...why did you..." Naruto's words were barely audible as his brain attempted to decipher the inquiry he was attempting to form.

"Sensei," Kakashi cut in, clearing his throat. "I hate to break up the meeting, but...how would you feel about coming back to Konoha?"

"No." The response was quick and steady, a look of severe seriousness ridden in his expression. "I will not go back. And you are not to tell _anyone_ of our meeting here. Understood?"

Kakashi looked the man over, studying the rare expression. "I see. Well, then...I guess I've got no choice."

Minato's expression narrowed. "No choice?" He repeated. "Kashi-kun, do you honestly think you can best me?"

The man didn't respond for a moment, before recalling an appropriate eulogy. "It is the fate of all students to surpass their masters. If that were not true, society would never progress. Am I right?"

Minato sighed, smiling. "You always did have the best comebacks of anyone I ever knew." The blonde got to his feet, pulling Naruto up with him. "I'm sorry, Kakashi. But I won't come back to Konoha willingly."

"I see..." The words touched his lips before the thought had fully crossed the membrane. "Then I suppose you're going to have to be taken by force." The threat wasn't an empty one, but, for now, was impossible. The future was yet to come, though, and Kakashi knew that.

"You can try." The blonde replied. Kakashi felt himself cringe. The relationship they used to have, the jovial man he once knew, everything had changed. "Hiraishin." As his thoughts came to a standstill, Kakashi's eyes widened at the word. Before he could react, though, a flash of yellow temporarily blinded the four, giving the former Yondaime room to escape. When their sight came to, Minato was long gone.

"Dad!" Naruto yelled, eyes widening.

"Kakashi-sensei? Was that the hiraishin?"

Kakashi looked sideways at Sakura for a moment, then back to the spot where Minato had been, tracing the outline of his shoe print.

"Yes, indeed, it was."

"Well, what're we waiting for! Let's go after him!" Naruto yelled, voice an unstable pitch of mixed emotion.

"Tomorrow, Naruto. Tomorrow after the mission. I promise you, he won't go anywhere. Not for a while." Kakashi muttered, eyes distant with thought. "For now... get some rest."

* * *

Kakashi stared up at the twinkling bits of matter in the sky, not really focusing on any constellation or anything of the sort, but deeply lost in thought. A shiver caused the man to sit erect, staring into the darkness.

They were being watched. Not just by anyone, but by Minato.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke whispered, sitting up as well. Kakashi slightly turned his head to right to glance at Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura were both in deep sleep beside them.

"You sense it?" Kakashi inquired, proud the raven haired boy had that much ability at such an early age.

"Yeah, but who...?"

There was a pause before the jounin revealed the perpetrator. "Minato." He replied shortly, searching the dark for signs of his former sensei.

"Minato? You mean... the Yondaime." Sasuke wrapped his arms around himself, shivering slightly in the cool of the night.

"Indeed..." The jounin whispered, getting to his feet. "Minato? Sensei?" Kakashi whispered loud enough for both Minato and Sasuke to hear, yet quiet enough as not to wake Naruto and Sakura. Konoha's Yellow Flash leapt from high above the tree tops and landed swiftly right in front of the duo. Straightening himself out, their eyes locked.

Kakashi could tell that this meeting was not to simply have a chat.

"Sensei?" The Hatake questioned, wondering what the meaning of this could be.

"Kakashi. Leave Konoha. Fetch Rin, bring her to me, and come with me." The blonde stated solemnly. "I promise you, it will all be worth it in the end if you just trust me."

"...what?" Kakashi asked, astonished. Sasuke got to his feet, looking to his sensei as he spoke. "Just where in the hell are you planning on going?"

"To Otogakure no Sato."

Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes both widened simultaneously.

"The sound village?" Kakashi whispered breathlessly. "Why would you want to go there of all places?"

"I can't tell you...yet." Minato whispered, his gaze collecting a different level of severity than before.

"You aren't in partnership with Orochimaru, are you?" The Hatake asked, suspicion dripping from his vocals.

There was an uncertainty in the man's stance as he replied. "...no."

"Sensei?" Kakashi blinked and stared into Minato's eyes. "You're not acting like yourself." He suspected another genjutsu or maybe a bunnshin, but found signs of neither. Besides, he knew Minato. He knew it was him. What he didn't know was why the heck he was presenting himself so oddly.

"I can't tell you anything yet. Just fetch Rin for me and take your genin back. Leave Konoha without permission and meet me right back here...please." A hint of desperation grazed the man's vocals.

"I can't do that, Minato." Kakashi whispered loudly. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm not betraying the village I love."

"I know the consequences, Kakashi. But, nevertheless, it's imperative that you follow my orders...and I recommend you tell no one. Please, Kakashi...don't let me down." In a flash of yellow, the man was gone once more.

"Goddamn it." Kakashi hissed, pain circulating through his throat.

"Sensei?"

The Hatake suddenly remembered Sasuke.

"Hn?" His response was staggered, but apathetic as normal.

"What are you going to do?" It was unlike Sasuke to be so curious, yet there seemed almost an underlying and devious curiosity piquing the boys interest. Kakashi looked down at the boy, who averted both ebony orbs instantaneously.

"...I'm not sure," He began, looking away as he attempted to dismiss any suspicion he had in his voice. "But, regardless, we've got to find Rin..."

"Rin?"

Kakashi nodded. "An old teammate of mine. She'll know what to do, I'm sure of it. She's essential. Sasuke," The Hatake paused for a moment, grabbing the teen's gaze and fixating his attention. "I need you to go on a submission, for I can't leave the team as we are now. I need you to find her for me. I must admit, you're best suited for this and I trust you to handle yourself. You've got the skill to handle opponents on your own."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"I can do that. Do you have a reference?" The Uchiha muttered, attempting to ignore the unintentional flattery his sensei had pushed on him. Kakashi pulled out a picture from under the cover of Icha Icha Paradise and handed it to Sasuke. Both onyx orbs faltered focus for an instant. "An Uchiha?" He whispered, peering at the picture. Kakashi looked at him for a moment, then suddenly recalled that Sasuke was an Uchiha himself. "Sensei... why don't you have the sharingan in this picture...?"

"Eh?" Kakashi hadn't thought of that. "Hn. I believe that's a story for another day." The man mused, looking away. "For now, just find that little girl on the left, okay? She probably has the same style of clothing and hair, so look for a medic nin befitting of that appearence. And... I'm sorry, but I have no idea where she is. Now, are you sure you'll be alright by yourself out there? Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yeah, of course." Sasuke growled and stuffed the picture in his pocket. Without further instruction or diction, the boy jumped off into the trees. Kakashi stared after him for a bit, before allowing a sigh to escape him as he took a seat on a nearby boulder to contemplate the scenario in the pale light of the moon.

"What in the hell is going on..."


	3. One Shot

A/N: Revamp finished.

* * *

"Sensei, where's Sasuke-teme?" Naruto's speech was slurred with the earliness of morning. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he suddenly remembered Minato. "We have to get this mission done so we can look for...Minato." Naruto paused before choosing his last word, this time not so bold as to say 'dad' or 'father'.

"Easy, Naruto. There's no rush." Kakashi sighed.

Sakura gave the man a worried look. "Seriously, Kakashi-sensei... where'd Sasuke-kun go?"

"Don't worry, Sakura. He's just fetching an old colleague of mine."

"A colleague? You mean, like... someone you used to work with?"

"One of your teammates?" Naruto shouted, suddenly stopping what he was doing to look at the jounin. Kakashi nodded.

"Indeed. She's a medic nin named Rin who was on my team when I was younger."

"Ooo~ A medic nin?" Sakura's ears perked up. "Really? Is she as talented as Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi looked up briefly, then looked back.

"Not _as_ talented or better... just average with a strike of passion."

* * *

"Hm...where?" Sasuke demanded of the local shopkeeper just on the outskirts of Iwagakure. He had been searching all night, desperate to find this woman.

"Uh... just passed by this village this morning around nine. She looked in a rush, so she's probably long gone by now..." The man spoke, startled at the Uchiha's deathly voice.

"Alright..."The Uchiha sighed, not sparing the man any thanks. With that, the boy took off in the direction he had been pointed to.

* * *

About half an hour later, Sasuke arrived at a hospital. Honestly, what better place to find a medic nin than in a hospital? He hadn't a clue if he was even still in Iwagakure anymore nor did he know how to get back, so his hopes that Rin were here were quite high.

Walking through two glass doors, he looked around the elaborate entrance room. It was large and had the look of a living room, almost, it was so furnished. Several patients waiting to be taken in sat around in the comfortable velvet chairs, giving the boy a nod as he walked in. Sasuke paid them no heed and traipsed to the front desk. The teen twitched when he realized he had to stand on his tip-toes just to slightly peer over the top of the ridiculously high white desk.

The Uchiha groaned and went flat-footed as a nurse walked out from the back, doors swinging in her wake. She looked at him for a moment and he looked at her. His eyes shot open as she smiled recognizably. Light brown hair, it was a little longer than that in the picture, the red bandages on her face weren't there anymore, and her figure...she had definitely grown up. And was in a nurse outfit to boot! Sasuke swallowed, tracing her curves with both eyes before realizing those curves were walking away.

Sasuke snapped back to reality and ran after her, grabbing the elder nins' wrist as he caught up to her.

"Wait!" He panted. She looked down at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry, kiddo, but you're gonna have to wait your turn to-"

"No, no, are you Rin?" He pulled out the picture hurriedly and handed it to her. The woman's face lit up with recognition. Glancing around, she took hold of Sasuke's wrist and shushed him as she lead him into the back, around a corner, and into room with no windows.

"Where did you get this picture?" She demanded.

"Kakashi lent it to me so I could track you down." He said slowly, carefully placing his words. She gasped.

"K-Kakashi-kun?" Rin felt the hot blush paint her cheeks a rosy colour before she dropped her gaze. "He..."

"Yeah. He told me to find you and bring you back to him. There's something..._important_ he needs to discuss with you." Normally Sasuke was one of few words, but the teen felt the need to elaborate his purpose to entice her to come back with him, just in case she had been resistant. Rin turned on him with astonished eyes.

"Alright... give me two minutes, then we'll head out!" She quickly dashed out of the room, leaving Sasuke there to ponder how he had accomplished his task so easily. Luck really was on his side today.

Sure enough, two minutes later, Rin returned with a backpack and in her normal clothing. Sasuke's eyes lit up slightly as he noted the low-cut top and short skirt she had on. Sure there were shorts underneath, however...

"Let's go!" She exclaimed, breaking through the teen's train of thought. Sasuke nodded, taking his eyes from the woman.

"I'm not quite sure how to get back, but they're in Iwagakure."

Rin nodded. "Don't worry. Just follow me." With that, the two exited the hospital and took off.

It was only moments before the woman began a conversation with the teen. "So, you're of the Uchiha clan, am I right?" She questioned, noting the boy's raven hair and crest on his clothing. Sasuke merely nodded. "Hm...you're nothing like _him_."

"Him?" The Uchiha raised a brow, then recalled the other Uchiha in the picture. "You mean that other boy that was on your team?"

Rin nodded, smiling warmly. "Obito-kun..."

There was a pause as the two kept walking before Sasuke allowed his curiosity to get the better of him. "Obito. Why has Kakashi-sensei not instructed us to go fetch him as well?"

"Heh, Kakashi's a teacher now? I can't even imagine..." She whispered, smile soon dropping. "Obito-kun's gone now. He died nobly in battle on a mission when we were younger." Her syllables slipped to inaudible towards the end, causing Sasuke to inch closer to her in fear of not hearing her response.

"I see. Then sensei's sharingan..."

Rin nodded. "Would you like to hear a story, um..."

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun?" The name touched her sweet vocals like honey, though the Uchiha wasn't too affected by it.

"Depends what this story entails." He replied codly. Rin laughed.

"How Kakashi got his sharingan."

Sasuke perked immediately, glancing at her from the side, then looking back to the front. "Yes. I'd love to hear a story."

By the time the pair found the rest of team 7, Rin had finished her explanation, complete with gruesome detail.

* * *

"Can we look now, dattebayo?" Naruto whined, throwing his hands about in dramatic effect. Kakashi and Sakura were quietly sitting on a bench, awaiting the return of Sasuke and, hopefully, Rin. They had successfully completed their mission with, surprisingly, no hassle. Delivering a peace treaty had never been so easy.

"Not yet." Kakashi mumbled.

"Sensei, why don't you tell us about Rin-san! What's she like?" Sakura questioned. Kakashi shrugged, then replied with a fragment ridden with annoyance.

"You could say that she's a bit...romantically attached." Images of the girl confessing to him during their mission slipped through his mind. _Poor Obito...he never even had a chance with her._

"Oh! Who's she in love with?" Sakura exclaimed, her feminine side rising. Naruto cocked his head.

"...me..." Kakashi growled. Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and exchanged glances. The pink-haired kunoichi smiled before opening her mouth to ask another question, but was cut off by a shrill yell from their left.

"KAKASHI-KUN!"

Before the trio could even glance over, a female figure had sprung in front of Kakashi and enveloped him in a hug. Rin had, indeed, gotten bolder over the years.

"KAKASHI, YOU IDIOT!" She cried, sobbing into his shoulder as she play-punched him. "I was so worried all these years! I even went back to Konoha and couldn't find you! Where in the hell have you been all these years?" She sniffed, releasing the man from her grasp.

"Where was I? I was in the same place I've always been. Where were you?"

"Well, I joined the medical forces in Amegakure and I just recently dropped out of their ANBU force. Ah-" She paused, smiling. "Since we're a small village, we often have to trek to neighboring countries like Konoha and Iwa to get supplies and daily needs things so leaving the village without authority permission isn't really an issue here like it is in Konoha. But enough about me~ I see you dropped out of ANBU as well, hm? Teaching kids now? How unlike you! Taking up sensei's stead, are you?"

"Actually, Rin...sensei is what I want to talk to you about.

Rin stiffened, brow furrowing as her verbose catching-up-on's came to a standstill.

"What...?" She breathed, eyes wide with shock.

"I actually need to talk to you in private." Kakashi added, slightly glancing at the trio staring at them.

Sakura nodded, taking the initiative. "Right, well, we'll go on ahead since there's no longer a threat, right? Come on~" She commanded, pulling Naruto at her side. Sasuke paused for a moment, staring at their sensei. He now knew why Kakashi had the sharingan. He saw the man in a whole different light. As soon as Kakashi had caught his eyes, though, Sasuke turned and continued on with them.

There was a pause before Rin broke the silence.

"Well?"

"What did you tell Sasuke?" The jounin questioned, sending a glare to his former teammate. Rin smiled.

"Everything." She admitted in accordance to a haphazard shrug. Before Kakashi could scold her, she continued. "You're their sensei. It's not fair if you're not open with them. They should have already known these things."

"I was going to tell them _eventually_." The Hatake mumbled, shaking his head. "Anyways..."

"Yes, anyways." Rin laughed.

"Sensei asked me some very peculiar things last night. We met him by chance, he was under a genjutsu even...disguising himself as an elderly man and residing in Iwagakure. However..." Kakashi's gaze became stern. "He's not the man we once knew, Rin."

The medic nin's smile faded. "What...? He's alive? He-...What do you mean?" She whispered, shock sending a shiver crawling down her spine.

"Last night, he demanded that I run away from Konoha without permission and follow him after collecting you."

"What!? Sensei wouldn't-"

"What was even stranger was the place he demanded I rendezvous with him to. Otogakure no Sato."

Rin's eyes widened. "Minato-sensei...he hasn't gone to _him_ has he?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly, but it's sure seeming as though that could be true. Yet, I really would like to think differently.

"It's not like we could get something this severe out of him on our own, though. Do you think maybe black ops could-"

"That's _exactly_ what I was thinking. But we can't let the villagers know he's still alive, that might be a potential hazard." Rin nodded in agreement to Kakashi's words. If Konoha knew what Minato had done, there would, indeed, be chaos. "But for now, I've got three genin and a mission report to turn in. We've got to go back to Konoha."

Rin pursed her lips, swallowing her protest before nodding.

"Alright. But I'm coming with you." She demanded seriously. Kakashi stared at her for a moment, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere by arguing with a woman this stubborn.

With a sigh, Kakashi let a smile slip past him. "You really have grown up, Rin."

"Huh?" The woman blushed, taken aback by the sudden compliment before averting her gaze. "Goddamnit, Kakashi...don't say weird things like that." She whispered, a wide smile inevitably gracing the curves of her lips.

"Awww~"

The two looked up only to Sakura holding a hand over her mouth as she cooed. "That was so sweet. I didn't know you were a such a ladies man, sensei." She laughed. Sasuke sighed, turning and continuing to walk as Naruto burst out laughing. Kakashi merely shook his head.

"We're done talking now, so why don't we walk back together, you damned eavesdroppers."

Naruto stopped suddenly. "Huh? We're going back to Konoha? But, what about-"

"Minato will have to wait, Naruto. I've got to get you guys back to the village and give the mission report. Besides, to get someone like that to unwillingly come home with us is going to take some strategic measures."

Naruto paused, taking an uncanny interest in the ladybug struggling to climb up the stock of a flower at his feet. "I'll still go with you when you go to get him, though...right?" Both cerulean orbs looked up towards Kakashi, question filling them to the brim.

There was a pause before the jounin answered solemnly. "Yes, of course."

* * *

Five hours of talking, joking, yelling, and aggravated groans had past. Naruto was deeply involved in eavesdropping on Rin and Sakura, who was blushing furiously at all the compliments the older nin was giving her. Sasuke walked in silence ahead of the group, not one to enjoy being bombarded with loud, obnoxious festivities like chatter. Kakashi was only slightly ahead of him, caught deep in thought.

The Uchiha stared at the man, reminiscing on everything Rin had told him.

Kakashi felt the boys gaze, but said nothing. He could tell a part of the boy wanted to speak up, but, knowing Sasuke's personality all too well, had the strongest feeling he wouldn't say a thing. It was best that way, though. Naruto and Sakura didn't need to know anything, nor did Kakashi want to discuss anything with the boy. It went unsaid they both shared similarly tragic pasts. The understanding in the mutual silence between the two was more than what could be expressed in words. Maybe that was why the Hatake favoured the boy so; he reminded him of himself.

"Ahhhh~ I missed this sight!" Rin exclaimed at the sight of Konoha's gates. The group paused to look at the entrance.

They had finally made it home.

* * *

"He's...Minato is..." Tsunade's eyes were wide as Shizune stood beside her, both equally shocked.

"Alive, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi mumbled, completing the woman's sentence.

"What in the hell happened? Where is he now? What..."

Rin glanced to Kakashi with pleading eyes, silently begging him to tell the woman what Minato had said. Kakashi pursed his lips for a moment behind navy fabric. "I'm not sure if it'd be the best decision to tell you here, Hokage-sama." He finally spoke. Tsunade sighed.

"Just tell me here and now, my patience is growing thin." Though she hadn't meant for her words to come out sounding so harsh, the Godaime was growing more infuriated by the second at the antics of the man who she had respected so much in the past.

Kakashi looked to Rin, who nodded, and sighed before speaking, allowing himself a pause to carefully word the delicate information. "He said some strange things. Nothing like he used to say. He..." There was another pause as the Hatake furrowed a brow. "He asked me to come to Otogakure no Sato with him after fetching Rin...without your permission."

Tsunade dropped the feather pen she was holding as her jaw unhinged. "He what..." She breathed, dismay paralyzing her on the spot. "No, he wouldn't."

"Unfortunately, like I said," Kakashi shrugged. "He's not acting right. That's why we've been wondering..." The Godaime raised an eyebrow, urging him on. "If we were to bring him back to Konoha, if we were to put him through ANBU surveillance and allowed them to take a stab at his mind, do you think we could find some answers?"

Tsunade struggled for a moment, biting the nail on her thumb. "I suppose that would work, yes. But to get Minato to actually stay with black ops...I think we all know he could outsmart them easily." The woman closed her eyes, enveloping herself deep in thought before both golden-brown orbs shot open. "Jiraiya!"

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto questioned, tilting his head to the left. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Oh, of course!" Rin marveled. "Jiraiya was Minato's sensei. He'd know what to do better than anyone else! Genius, Hokage-sama."

"Shizune!" Tsunade turned to the black-haired girl standing in the corner of her office. "Bring me Jiraiya!"

Shizune nodded affirmatively before exiting the office with Ton-ton.

During the time they were gone, Team Seven concluded their mission report, then Rin and Kakashi informed Tsunade, in full detail, on everything that had happened. About ten minutes later, Ton-ton, Shizune, and Jiraiya arrived through the doorway.

"What's this I hear about Minato and the sound village?" The hermit demanded, look as stern and serious as ever. Naruto blinked. He had never seen the man look so resolute before.

"I'm not sure, but," Tsunade bit her lower lip as a pregnant pause took hold of the room. "You all need to work together and bring him back before anything else goes wrong. We cannot afford to have Namikaze Minato in the hands of Orochimaru. That would be-"

"A disaster." Jiraiya finished, nodding.

"I hate to do this to you all, but allow me to write up an S-rank retrieval report and send an ANBU escort with you."

Kakashi shook his head. "It'd be less obvious if we could do without an ANBU escort, Hokage-sama. Though, it's not all my place to say..."

Tsunade bit her lower lip, closing her eyes below furrowed brows. "Just...bring him back here. Please." She whispered. The group nodded, however Kakashi took a step towards the woman, leaning towards her slightly to whisper something in her ear.

"Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke..." He articulated. "Are you sure they're ready for a mission like this?"

The Godaime laid eyes on the three, all curiously looking towards the two conversing adults with question. A smile hit her lips as she laid eyes on Naruto and nodded. "I'm positive." It was only then that Kakashi sighed and took a step back.

After the Godaime set up a proper mission report and briefing, the six left for Iwagakure once more to meet Minato in the said spot. On the way, Jiraiya formulated a plan, briefing the five younger nin on his idea; words flowing as he thought it up.

"Kakashi. Minato said for you to meet him at the spot you were staying during a mission, correct? You go to him as planned. Me and the rest will hide in the treetops. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. I want you three back further. You're not quite adequate at controlling your chakra leverage yet and we can't risk getting caught. Now," He paused, nodding an apology to the three for his abruptness and the harsh reality of his words, before continuing. "Kakashi. You'll do as Minato says, no matter what the consequence for the moment. Play along with everything and make sure you don't give any hints to our whereabouts, though I trust that's implied. When I give the signal, Rin and I will make a jump on him. Not literally, of course, but still logically, capture. Knowing Minato, he'll probably dart out of there with the hiraishin and we won't be able to follow, but that's where you come in Naruto," Jiraiya turned to the blonde. "The second Rin and I ambush Minato, I want you, and only you-" He added, glancing to Sasuke and Sakura. "-to do whatever you possibly can to stop him. You have permission to use any technique you desire. Us three-" Jiraiya then signaled to himself, Rin, and Kakashi, "-will try our best to counteract with your movements and help out best we can, but I'm not promising anything. Sasuke, I need you to keep your sharingan on Minato and track every movement he does. If he does manage to get the hiraishin in there, you and Sakura need to follow him. Do not lose him at all costs. Sakura, Rin...I trust you two to take care of any injuries along the way. Now... Are we all clear?" Jiraiya finished, turning to all the others, knowing this would be no where near as easy as it sounded.

Kakashi nodded professionally, as did Rin and Sakura. Sasuke merely grunted and Naruto smiled, knowing he got a 'worthy' part to play. Though it was true, Minato would be weak against his own son, and Jiraiya knew that all too well.

Soon, they would be there, as would Minato, and their plan would fall into place and, hopefully, work to their advantage. With six skilled nin against one, it didn't seem fair even in the least. But it was Minato they were talking about.

No one could underestimate him, less they regret it.


	4. Secrets Revealed

**.:Chapter 4:.**

Nearing ten o'clock, all six nin were in place.

"Kayaku-sensei?" Kakashi whispered, walking into the clearing. The blonde jumped down into the clearing, eyeing the copy nin with a glare.

"What are you planning?" He directed. Kakashi could tell he was on full alert and he one of his specially altered kunai in his hand, ready to use the hiraishin if needed.

"What makes you think I'm planning something?" He said casually. Kayaku twitched slightly at the calmness of his voice.

"I know you wouldn't just desert Konoha like that. Kakashi... I know you better than anyone and I can tell when you're up to something."

"Alright. You got me," Kakashi smirked from beneath his mask as Jiraiya gave the signal. "We're bringing you back to Konoha, Kayaku-sensei."

Kayaku spun around as Jiraiya and Rin both jumped swiftly above him, intending an advanced attack. The trio of genin back in the treetops watched from a distance, Naruto closer than others, as the blonde jumped to the left just in time as Jiraiya brought the rasengan down onto the ground where his former student had been. Kayaku back-handspringed into a tree top and vanished with the hiraishin before anyone could do anything else.

That's where Sasuke and Sakura took over. Three tomoe spun into full view as the Uchiha's crimson sharingan activated to the movement.

"There," Sasuke whispered and leapt in the direction of the Yondaime with exuberant speed. Sakura followed behind, trying to catch up as best she could. Kakashi sprung to the trees and easily caught up with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Oi! Where's he heading, Sasuke?"

"North-west... a little ways from here..."

"Right. I'll go ahead," Kakashi whispered and shot ahead of the two genin at a quickened pace.

* * *

Kayaku appeared outside of the forest a little ways from the others. He could only throw the kunai so far, you know.

"Dammit..." He whispered, panting slightly from the chakra the hiraishin used up. He tried to feel the other's chakra and found Kakashi's immediately.

"Sensei!" Kakashi leapt from the trees as Kayaku tried to spring away once more, only, this time, the copy nin leapt atop of the blonde, knocking the special kunai from his hand and sending it slightly out of reach.

"Lemme go, Kakashi! I swear to God if you-"

"What. You're telling me what to do when you're clearly at my mercy?"

Kayaku laughed evilly from under his breath.

"Have you forgotten who taught you?" With that, Konoha's Yellow Flash elbowed Kakashi in the stomach, sending blood from his student's mouth, and jumped out from under him, sliding to halt near his kunai. The copy nin coughed before standing once more, glaring at the blonde with an intense hatred. Kayaku gave Kakashi one pitiful look of 'sorry' and threw the kunai far away, disappearing in a bright yellow flash.

"Dammit..." The copy nin whispered.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke and Sakura leapt down beside him.

"Where's Kayaku-san?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I don't know... Sasuke. Did you happen to-"

"Yeah... But, we'd better get Jiraiya, Rin, and Naruto if we wanna win. If you can't take him..." Sasuke blushed and looked to the side. "Sakura and I sure can't..."

The silver-haired jounin sighed and decided that'd be best.

"Alright... Sasuke, go back and get the others. Sakura, you go with him. Get back here as fast as you can, got it?"

"Hai."

With that, the two were whisked away into the darkness.

* * *

After Sasuke and Sakura came back with Jiraiya, Rin, and Naruto, the six followed a faint chakra trail, using both Sasuke's and Kakashi's sharingan. Soon enough, they found him dashing through the treetops of a forest. What they didn't know was that he knew they were following him and that he was gradually pacing them towards Otogakure no Sato. Jiraiya was the first to catch up to the former Yondaime. With the five others far behind him, he leapt in front of Kayaku to slow him down.

"Kayaku! Stop this!" Jiraiya yelled as the blonde noticed just in time to try to use the hiraishin. Unluckily for him, though, Jiraiya was faster and jumped into the air, catching Kayaku's slender frame in his roughened arms and grabbed his wrists with one hand to stop him from making any hand signs.

By this time, Kakashi and the others had caught up and landed on the enlarged tree-branch Jiraiya and Kayaku were on.

"You got him!" Rin exclaimed. Kayaku was struggling with all his might to break free. Jiraiya was loosing hold.

"Kayaku, I said stop! Do I have to knock you out?" The hermit growled angrily, tightening his grip on Kayaku's wrists and body. The blonde let up a bit, feeling the circulation in both wrists being cut off. He winced slightly and glared up at his teacher.

"Let me go," He growled firmly. Anyone could tell he was trying to think of some kind of jutsu to do without hand signs, but, apparently, he could think of none and gave up that theory as he let his body fall limp in Jiraiya's arms.

"D-daddy... why?" Naruto asked, tugging lightly on his fathers sleeve and looking at him in the eyes with the saddest puppy-dog face he could pull off. Kayaku tilted his head to the right to look at his son. He blushed slightly, feeling guilty about trying to lead his own flesh and blood to Otogakure. He didn't even try to answer the younger blonde. He knew he wouldn't be able to, even if he wanted. "Daddy...!" Naruto tugged slightly harder on his sleeve. "Answer me, dattebayo..." He said in his littlest voice ever.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto, seeing his truly saddened self for the first time and sighed. He knew that Naruto watching his father be defeated like this must have had an impact on his mind and impression.

Kayaku closed his eyes and sighed aggravatedly.

"You can let me go now, sensei..." He whispered. "I won't run..."

Jiraiya didn't believe it at first, but when the blonde opened his eyes and looked directly into his own, he knew the boy was telling the truth and set him on his feet, releasing his hold. Rin and Kakashi both kept their guard up to full, watching their sensei's every move and thought with all means possible. Both secretly had weapons and chakra at the ready, just in case.

Kayaku sighed and looked into his son's eyes with a distant gaze of mystery.

"Do you still love me, Naruto?" He asked after a short silence. Naruto blinked, his eyes widening and his mind racing with thoughts.

"D-do I... still...?" Naruto stuttered, not quite comprehending. In the end, he recovered, though. "Of course I do! You're my father! Why wouldn't I?"

Kakashi noticed an incomprehensible pain in his teachers' eyes. An unreal pain that couldn't be understood by anyone but the copy nin, himself.

"Even after I was the one who sealed the kyuubi into you...?"

Naruto blinked, his jaw slightly ajar. His eyes went out of focus as he stared up into the blue he knew was his fathers'.

"I-I..." He stuttered. All eyes were on him. He didn't understand. What was going on? Why couldn't he just say 'yes!'? Kayaku had been Hokage! It was his job!...right?

The former Yondaime sighed and looked to the right, opening his eyes slowly.

"I thought so..." He concluded in a light whisper. "Then I _do_ have no other choice..."

All eyes shot open as Kayaku unexpectedly grabbed Naruto, leapt from the tree, and dashed off as fast as he possibly could. He was gone before anyone could comprehend what had just happened, it had happened so fast. Kakashi and Jiraiya were the first to snap out of it.

"Rin! Take Sasuke and Sakura back to Konoha and report everything to the Godaime!" Jiraiya yelled over his shoulder as he and the copy nin leapt off after the blondes. "Don't do anything unless we signal for you to do so!" By that, he meant don't come back, don't send reinforcements, and, above all, don't get involved.

Before Rin could argue, the duo were gone. She huffed, trying to decide whether to obey or not, and, in the end, decided that it'd be best to respect her elder and do as she was told. So, she took Sasuke and Sakura and headed back to the land of fire.

* * *

"KAYAKU!" Jiraiya yelled after catching up to his student. The Yondaime was slightly slowed down by the weight of his son in his arms. Kakashi was slightly behind Jiraiya, not quite advanced enough to get up to speed with his elder yet. "HOLD ON! If you're going to run away, leave Naruto! This isn't right! Do you even know what you're doing right now? ...Kayaku! Kayaku, answer me!-!" Jiraiya yelled, angrier than he had been in a long time. Kayaku ignored the spiky-haired hermit chasing him and kept his eyes focused straight ahead, a look on his face reminding one of a caught burglar trying to unsuccessfully run from the police. Naruto looked up at his father, still speechless and completely bewildered.

"KAYAKU!" Jiraiya hollered behind him and hurled seven extra-pointy kunai in his direction.

"Shit..." Kayaku leapt up with all his might and immediately sprung in a different direction. Kakashi and Jiraiya both immediately followed his movement and sprung to the right along with him. "Dammit...GIVE UP ALREADY!" He yelled over his shoulder at his two pursuers.

"Not until we catch you!" Kakashi yelled back, taking one giant leap and hurling himself right past Jiraiya and up into the air, coming down on Kayaku. "Chidori!" He yelled as a burst of blue chakra formed around his hand, crackling with a noise like no other.

The Yondaime immediately formed a small blue sphere in his right hand, supporting Naruto with his left and slid to a halt on one of the tree-branches as the two blue chakra orbs collided. Naruto's eyes widened, seeing Sasuke and himself in that position.

'But, no...' He reminded himself. 'That's daddy and Kakashi-sensei... in the... exact... same...' He stopped, his jaw now quivering as Kakashi was hurled backwards in a spiral motion. A second later, the jounin recovered and found his balance right before landing on a tree limb. While Kayaku focused on his former student, Jiraiya crept up behind him and snagged Naruto. Before the Yondaime could do anything, Kakashi leapt behind him and hit him with two fingers in the back of the neck, focusing on one tenketsu.

The Yondaime's body immediately went completely numb and his eyes eventually were taken over with darkness. He stood there, completely baffled on the spur of the moment, then collapsed into the arm that Jiraiya wasn't holding Naruto in. The little blonde stared at his father's limp body in terror. Was his father really so vital a nin to Konoha that it would be immediate defeation if Konoha were to loose him to another village? Was his father really that great?

"Gomenasai... sensei..." Kakashi whispered in an extremely light tone, looking sadly down at the elder blonde.

"Naruto..." Jiraiya turned to the startled Uzumaki. "Are you okay in walking?"

"I... y-yeah..." He stuttered as Jiraiya set Naruto onto the branch, making sure his feet were steady below him before letting go. The blonde felt as if he was going to black-out right then and there after witnessing and being a part of everything that had just happened. In fact, he thought he was dreaming everything and he'd wake up soon enough. He hit himself lightly over the head with the blunt part of a kunai he had pulled from its' holster only to find that it wasn't a dream.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing! Be careful with those!" Jiraiya yelled suddenly, snatching the kunai from Naruto with his free hand. Normally, Naruto would have yelled at the ero-sennin and demand he give him his kunai back, informing him for the umpteenth time he was going to be Hokage one day. But, out of shock, Naruto just slowly turned his head towards Jiraiya, his eyes wide, then blinked once. Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow. "Naruto...? Are you alright?"

"D-daddy..." He said slowly. "Wha-what's he planning on doing...? What's going on!-?" He demanded, glaring at his sensei and Jiraiya.

"Naruto..." Jiraiya said slowly. Kakashi came next to the sannin and took Kayaku from him, adjusting his sensei in his arms. The spiky-haired nin slowly knelt down and put both hands on Naruto's shoulders, a pitiful look of guilt in his eye. "I don't know what he'd trying to do or why, but he's not the same as he used to be, Naruto-kun..." Jiraiya concluded slowly. "He never used to be this way..."

* * *

Walking into Konoha, the Yondaime now fully awake and struggling with everything he had when the gates came into view, many onlookers noticed the Yondaime and stared with widened eyes.

"LEMME GO, DAMMIT! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" He yelled, trying to do everything he could to break from Jiraiya and Kakashi's grasp. The two nin were standing on either side of the Yondaime, his arms firmly in their grasp.

"Just how do you expect to do that, Kaya-chan?" Jiraiya asked with a smile and a laugh. "Do you remember who taught you? Do you remember who surpassed you when you 'died'?" He was referring to himself, then to Kakashi. Kayaku flushed bright red and growled every cuss word ever invented under his breath in aggravation, his gaze strictly at the moving ground beneath him.

"What does it matter..." The former Yondaime whispered angrily. "I could still beat you both. I think you're forgetting who was the Yondaime Hokage!" His voice gradually built to a yell. He tried to kick the two, his arms and hands not being free at the moment, but only ended up tripping and becoming completely at the two's mercy.

Naruto walked silently, for once, behind them, watching his father's every movement. He just didn't understand why he hated Konoha so much.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama?" Naruto pushed open the door to the Godaime's office, walking in, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Kayaku right behind. Tsunade, Shizune, Rin, Sasuke, and Sakura all were waiting impatiently on the inside. All eyes widened as the four entered.

"Uzumaki Kayaku, you little- faking your own death like that! What in kami-sama's name were you possibly thinking!-?" Tsunade yelled, grabbing Kayaku from Jiraiya and Kakashi, who let go, knowing not even Kayaku could beat Tsunade's abnormal strength. "WELL!-? ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" She screamed, on the verge of slapping the blonde.

"What does it matter to you? I'm here now, aren't I? You're little posse drug me back to this wretched village! Aren't you just overjoyed that you won and I didn't?" Kayaku yelled back with all his might, clenching his teeth and glaring at the Godaime with a hatred like no other. Tsunade hated being spoken-back to as if she were no one. She hated it with a passion.

"Aw, what's the matter, Kaya-chan? Your cocky little pride beaten down after all these years?" She mocked, a tone of intelligence maneuvered into her vocals.

"Cocky!-? I was _never _cocky!-!" The blonde yelled furiously. "What the _hell_ are you taking about! I could have _easily _won if I _really_ needed to!"

"Oh really? Because it seems as if you tried to win and got pummeled in the process! You seem to be forgetting who you're talking to, Kayaku! I happen to be Hokage now, NOT YOU!"

"All I want is for you to let me get out of this office, out of this village, and back to Orochimaru-sama!" He yelled, completely forgetting where he was. Everything stopped.

"O-Orochi...maru...?" Tsunade said slowly. Sasuke's ears perked up as he leaned forward to examine the Yondaime's expression, which was well improvised with anger and surprise.

"That's right! I'm working for Orochimaru-sama!" Kayaku yelled, not even trying to struggle anymore, realizing it's uselessness. He'd need that extra chakra later.

"So... so that's why you... you hate Konoha...?" Tsunade asked slowly. Everyone remembered how Sasuke had acted the same way. Was Kayaku looking for power also? It's not like he needed it... there had to be something else.

Kayaku just panted lightly from his little outburst and broke from Tsunade's grasp, flinging her arms off of his shirt. He strode to the door as Kakashi and Jiraiya were immediately in front of it.

"Out of the way..." Kayaku growled in his most threatening tone, matching his deceptively evil glare.

"You're not going anywhere, Uzumaki," Jiraiya hissed, looking down on his former student with a scolding expression. It was very rare Jiraiya ever used 'Uzumaki' with the blonde, but he knew he had to be stern now to get the younger nin to understand. Kayaku looked ready to completely destroy his former teacher, but took a long breath, counted to ten, and released it slowly, glaring at Jiraiya all the while.

"Sensei..." Kakashi whispered. "Please just tell us why you're doing this..."

Kayaku turned his gaze to the silver-haired jounin, his eyes adjusting to a softer proximity for Kakashi. He didn't want to answer. His jaw quivered with fear and agony. If he answered, there would be no end to it at all. He kept his mouth shut and glared at the carpet, avoiding their gaze. He was now wishing he was dead instead of standing here at countless others' mercy.

"Kayaku," Tsunade growled. "Tell us!"

"Kayaku-sensei, please..." Kakashi started to advance on the blonde, but Jiraiya caught him by the collar, lightly pulling him back.

"Don't..." He whispered to Kakashi as he let him go. The jounin looked questioningly to his elder, but didn't say a word, knowing it wasn't his place to argue.

"It's because..." All eyes turned to Kayaku with surprise as he started to confess. The Yondaime hid his expression under his blonde strands as tears dripped from his face, his fists clenched to the point of bleeding. "...it's because... it could... b-bring _her_ back..." He whispered, his voice lighter than normal. Kakashi blinked. Was he talking about his wife?

* * *

A/N: Gah... so tired... Okay...it's nearing three in the morning and I've gotta get up at seven, so I'm going to sleep now! G'night all and good riddance... okay, yeah. I'm not usually this grumpy, but I'm just in that 'overly-tired-get-the-fuck-away-from-me-and-go-die-in-hell' sort of mood... sorry. Leave a review, please? I know I have over thirty readers, seeing as I have over thirty alerts, so please leave a review? (It's not that hard... seriously, it's not...) Anonymous accepted as well as flames! Sankyuu!Oyasuminasai! -bows- 


	5. Hostage

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. And SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN DOING DISCLAIMERS! T.T Please don't sue me... here's one...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Naruto series.

There... happy? T.T

I'm using Rizel -(c) to mangaka of Rizel Mine, Yukiru Sugisaki- as Kayaku's wifes' name because I picture her being somewhat like Rizel for some odd reason... XD

.:Chapter Five:.

Kakashi watched as Jiraiya came over to Kayaku and pulled his eyes up to his by gently placing his index finger under the blondes' chin and tilting it upward. The former Yondaime sniffed slightly and blurrily looked up into his teachers' understanding eyes.

"Kayaku. You can't bring her back..."

Kakashi was confused. Who were they talking about? Did he miss something? Apparently not, because Sakura, Sasuke, Shizune, and Tsunade all looked confused too. Naruto had a blank expression. It probably hurt to see his father cry like that.

Kayaku couldn't say anything. His words were lodged in his throat, his jaw quivering.

"Uzumaki-sama..."Shizune began. "Who are you trying to bring back...?"

That brought Naruto out of his daze. Who _was _he trying to bring back?

"Her..." Kayaku whispered, slightly en-tranced.

"Uzumaki Rizel..." Jiraiya said.

So Kakashi was right! He was trying to bring back his wife who was slain by the kyuubi. But, how in the world would Orochimaru be able to do that? There was something really suspicious about this. Really suspicious, indeed...

"Rizel-san!" Tsunade exclaimed. "How in hell would Orochimaru be able to bring your wife back!-?"

Naruto's eyes shot open. His mother... his real mother! This was so much at once! He couldn't believe it! But, he was wondering the same thing as Kakashi.

"Uzumaki Kayaku, you blithering _idiot_!" Tsunade shouted. Everyone immediately stared at her. Kayaku blinked, snapping back to reality, and took one step away from Jiraiya, turning to face the Godaime. "Have you gotten yourself tricked into something completely obvious!-? How in hell do you expect Orochimaru to resurrect her? It's impossible!"

Kayaku smiled at her and Tsunade suddenly realized something. Everything became absolutely still and the world seemed to stop.

"K-kinjutsu...?" She whispered, astonished. "H-human... sacrifice for another...?" She asked breathlessly.

Kayaku nodded, still smiling. Tsunade looked like she was about to faint. The three genin didn't understand. They knew kinjutsu meant forbidden jutsu... but sacrificing one body for another...? Just who's body were they talking about...

Naruto gasped and leapt to his feet, realizing what was going on. He stared at his father, holding back tears. He couldn't speak.

"You were going to commit suicide for something that might not even work? What the HELL were you THINKING!-?" Jiraiya yelled, grabbing Kayaku by the collar, facing him and Kakashi now.

"I was thinking I could bring her back!" Kayaku yelled angrily, grabbing Jiraiya's wrists.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you? You always were! Ever since I had you as a genin, you were always reckless beyond reasoning! I can't believe that after all these years that you haven't advanced even one bit! Do you honestly think the Orochimaru will, at his own will, bring her back to life for you, the one he hates more than anything or anyone on this planet?-! Did you forget that he thinks you "stole" the Hokage position from him? I don't know what the hell you were thinking, but-"

"SHUT UP!" The blonde yelled, hurling a punch at Jiraiya, who easily stepped to the left and grabbed his wrist, holding tight.

"Kayaku! Get a hold of yourself, will you?" Tsunade yelled from behind as Kayaku did everything in his power to try to break free. Soon, though, he realized his chakra would eventually diminish and admitted defeat, growling. He knew he was outnumbered seven to one and at least was in his right mind to know he wouldn't be able to win. Escape, however...

"Daddy...!"

A pleading voice and a tight hug around his stomach brought him back to reality. He blinked once as Jiraiya released his wrist.

"N-Naruto..." He whispered in utter shock, his eyes wide.

"Daddy, stop it, dattebayo..." Naruto whimpered, clinging tightly to his fathers waist area. "Y-you're scaring me..." He whispered. Kayaku panted lightly, completely baffled at what to do.

"Wha... I-I..." He stuttered.

"Tsunade," Jiraiya whispered the other sannin. "Let me handle Kayaku. I was his teacher, after all... And Kakashi-san and Naruto-kun would be a great help, too..." He added. Tsunade gave him a look, but sighed and nodded, nonetheless. She really ha no idea what he was going to do. Jiraiya smiled. "Perfect... Alright, then! Kayaku. Kakashi. Naruto. You'll be coming with me for a while..." Jiraiya smiled at them and gave them the 'awesomeness' pose. The three blinked.

"Huh? E-ero-sennin?" Naruto blinked, releasing his father, who was staring at Jiraiya insanely.

"S-sensei... what're you-"

"No questions, Kayaku!" The hermit smirked and walked from the office. "Just follow me!"

The trio just stood there. What were they supposed to do...?

"Follow him and do everything he says, you three! Understood?" Tsunade demanded in the background. Kakashi sighed, realizing they had to comply, and turned to follow Jiraiya. Naruto took one step, then turned and tugged on his fathers hand.

"D-daddy?"

Kayaku stared at him for a moment, looked back to Tsunade, who nodded, and gulped. He knew Jiraiya was angry at him... it was going to be hell and he knew it.

* * *

"Alright. Now, tell me from beginning to end exactly what you were thinking and how this was all playing out in your mind, Kayaku. And, don't you even DARE think about running away, because I will hunt you down and personally make sure you suffer accordingly!" Jiraiya growled intimidatingly. Kayaku blinked, gulping once.

The four were in a field somewhere near a lake in the middle of Konoha's wilderness. Jiraiya was on his feet, glaring down at the elder blonde, who was leaning against a tree, hugging his knees to his chest innocently, avoiding all eye contact possible. Naruto was leaning on Kayaku's left side, feeling sorry for his father. Kakashi stood with Jiraiya, a saddened look in his one visible eye towards his former sensei.

Kayaku gulped shakily and began.

"Well... I-I... When Rizel died... I don't know what happened to me...I...just sort of lost myself... Right before I sealed the kyuubi into Naruto-kun, I had witnessed her death... It made me slightly delusional... And... I had a plan. If I could bring her back...somehow do something to bring her back, maybe I would still have a reason for living... So, I thought about just who could possibly do that... And only one thought came to mind. Orochimaru-dono..." The blonde took a gulp and moistened his dry throat, beginning once again. "I faked my death and escaped with the hiraishin into Otogakure... I sought Orochimaru-dono out and he practically slaughtered me the second he laid his eyes on me..."

Naruto felt his father shiver from fear and hugged him a bit closer for comfort.

"...I...I managed to plead for mercy at the last minute by telling him what I had come for. He was about to yell at me, then, for some reason, he told me yes... But, he said it had one flaw. And that was because if you want to resurrect one human being, it's only fair that another be lost in it's place... I planned to give up my life to Orochimaru-dono so he could bring Rizel-chan back... He told me he would... and he even showed me how he was going to do it, too... So, I knew he was telling the truth. But, he said that I had to do something for him in return. And that was to let him manipulate me and let me be his personal slave for as long as he wanted... and... I agreed..."

Naruto blinked. He still didn't understand what was going on. Jiraiya was very aggravated with his student. Kakashi's eyes widened slightly with the thought of what his beloved teacher had done.

"Sensei..." The jounin breathed lightly.

"What the HELL were you THINKING!-? You're smarter than that! You KNOW Orochimaru wouldn't EVER do something like that for you! You're his worst enemy!" Jiraiya growled aggravatedly. He looked about ready to pummel his student. Kakashi took a deep breath and lightly placed his hand on the sannin's shoulder.

"Jiraiya-sama... go easy on him...please..." He whispered, giving a sorrowfully pleading look to the elder nin. Jiraiya turned slowly to Kakashi and growled something under his breath.

"You better as hell know what you're doing, Kakashi..." The sannin responded angrily.

Naruto looked questioningly up to the two nin, hugging his father closer. Kayaku gulped and avoided eye contact, hoping that he might be able to find some way to escape from this all.

"Jiraiya-sensei...Kakashi-kun..." Kayaku whispered, a plan formulating in his mind. "...If you let me go, I promise I won't go anywhere near Orochimaru-sama or Otogakure again... I swear..." He turned his gaze to the two. Kakashi blinked. He had always trusted his sensei. Always. He knew that when Kayaku made a promise, he was bound to keep it.

'But,' Kakashi thought. 'He's not the same as when I knew him those many years ago...'

Jiraiya twitched, barring his teeth ever so slightly. He remembered how Kayaku had always been a trickster when he was a genin. He knew he had grown out of it when he became the teacher of three genin, but he had made some pretty stupid mistakes lately. Could he really be trusted? Jiraiya decided against it.

"No," He stated flatly, crossing his arms in dictatorship. Kakashi caught the slightest glimpse of anger pass Kayaku's expression. That's when he knew Jiraiya was right.

Kayaku had changed.

"But, Jiraiya-sensei... I-"

"Don't you dare contradict me, Kaya-chan," Jiraiya growled. Kakashi and Jiraiya were both surprised to find Kayaku give them a smirk worthy of Orochimaru, himself.

"Do you realize that all I have to do to get out of here is use my hiraishin no jutsu to get to get to the border of Konoha? Whence I'm past it, there's no legal way you can get me back," The former Yondaime snickered under his breath.

"D-daddy...?" Naruto whispered, a look of worry on his face.

"Forgive me, Naruto-kun..." Kayaku whispered, revealing a kunai from his right hand. Pulling Naruto into a lock-hold, he pressed the blade tip to his son's throat. Kakashi and Jiraiya both froze. "Don't move, you two, or I will kill him..."

XXX

A/N: Woah... very ooc, ne? XD haha... yeah. Don't mind it... Ooo! I need help! Can anyone submit a ticket to the fanfiction staff for me? It won't let me or my sister submit any tickets, so it's not working... And, uh... I need it because my profile is sort of, er... gone... XD Luckily, I have a back-up saved in word in case they have to delete it or something, but yeah. my email is: o k a m i a m e s e n s u 0 1 h o t m a i l . c o m (take out all the spaces and, in case the 'at' sign doesn't show up, it goes right between the 1 and the 'h' in hotmail) Thanks a bunch. I am holding a fanfiction contest!-! If anyone would like details, email me. (Seeing as my profile is dead at the moment...) OR, if you need ANY Naruto information, seeing as my profile is down, email me... REVIEW PLEASE! Ja! (Sorry for the uber long wait... XD)


End file.
